An Alternate Fallout
by Goddfrey
Summary: My first fanfic so please excuse the awful title. A slight crossover betweeen Fallout 3 and Resident Evil: Extinction. Several personal tweaks added as well. This is more or less a series that i will continue for as long as i retain interest in it.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FALLOUT OR RESIDENT EVIL.

This story takes place in my alternate Fallout 3 universe. Carlos Olivera appears as my main character and looks exactly as he does in the movie Resident Evil: Extinction so I'm not going to waste time describing him. There will be several notable tweaks to the Fallout 3 universe mainly involving weaponry and the like. I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfic. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and what I can do to make my story better. Thank you, and i hope you enjoy it.

normal speech

"talking"

_thinking_

Carlos Olivera woke up, coughing violently. He got up from the bed, staggered around until he found the bathroom, and vomited into the toilet. He flushed and spit into the sink. After washing his face he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his lips dry and cracked. His stomach ached and his throat burned. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed he had been sleeping on. He had no memory of ever coming to this place. Then he realized he was only wearing his compression shorts and wife beater. He glanced around for his equipment but couldn't find any trace of it. There were others in the room. They were bandaged, some tossing and turning in their beds and moaning in pain. A few, he saw, were even missing limbs.

There was a clanging sound coming from the other room, but when he tried to turn sharply he felt a terrible pain in his left side. He dropped to a knee and looked at the spot that hurt. He noticed a gash along his side right under his rib cage. The wound had been stitched and covered with some clear substance, probably a disinfectant of some kind. He turned his attention to where he heard the sound. As he approached the doorway, he noticed a scalpel on a medical tray nearby. He picked up the scalpel and continued to cautiously move towards the room. He looked around the corner and saw a Ghoul sorting through medical supplies and grumbling something to himself that Carlos couldn't quite hear.

"My God, you're awake?"

The voice startled Carlos and he spun around and in an instant had the blade of the scalpel to the throat of an elderly man in a lab coat. To his surprise, the man was unusually calm considering his current predicament.

"Calm yourself lad, There's no need for such hostilities. Here, let me have that," the old man took the scalpel from Carlos and sat it down next to him on the medical tray, "there, much better. Have a seat."

Carlos and the old man were seated in another part of the house (which Carlos learned was actually rather large) in a couple of armchairs. The Ghoul was a man servant named Grom and was now bringing them some water and crackers. The old man gestured for Carlos to take some.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Carlos asked in between drinks and bites of cracker.

"You are in my home. We are a few miles southwest of Megaton. You were attacked by a Deathclaw. You are quite lucky that Grom here found you. Otherwise, I doubt you and I would be having this conversation"

"Where is my gear?"

"In that locker over there," the old man pointed behind Carlos, "some of your equipment was badly damaged so we did our best to repair it."

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Joseph Stanson. I help wastelanders such as yourself who get injured out there in the wastes."

Carlos got up from his chair and walked over to the locker. He got out his gear and started going through it. He put on his clothes and picked up his weapon, a custom G36C with holographic sights (it was a real pain in the ass to find the parts to get it working), an M203 grenade launcher, and a tiny yet powerful side mounted flashlight. He quickly sat down, disassembled the gun, checked everything, and reassembled it. He picked up his rucksack and sorted through its contents to make sure everything was still there. He checked the blade on his combat knife and slid it into place on his tactical vest. He started towards the door when the Dr. Stanson stopped him.

"Wait, you can't possibly go out in your condition."

Carlos shrugged the old doctor off and continued on his way. As he stepped out of the house he was greeted by the blinding light of the sun and the heat and gusts of sand blowing off the barren wasteland that was once the capitol of the United States. As his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he stared out along the horizon, at what was left of Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Ward woke up and instantly winced in pain. It felt like her head was splitting in two. The creaking of the rusty old aircraft carrier made it hard to sleep. The drugs Cindy Cantelli provided helped but the downside was a nasty headache in the morning. This was easily remedied with the proper dosage of more drugs. Med-X works amazingly well to ease the pain. She opened her bedside drawer and pulled out the syringe, and injected it into her forearm. The effects were almost instant as the pain was replaced with the high created by the drug.

She got up and put on a merc adventurer outfit she purchased the day before from Bannon at Potomac Attire. She brushed her short, dirty blonde hair and grabbed the caps from the table. She was running low on money and needed more or she wouldn't be able to afford her next fix. She had to find a way to make a ton of caps, and soon. She'd talk to her friend Cherry about it. Cherry had arrived in Rivet City at around the same time as her and they quickly became friends. Cherry said that she had been brought to Rivet City by some Lone Wanderer that had "saved" her from Dukov. That was a little over four years ago.

"I don't know what to tell you Liz," cherry shrugged, "you could always get a job working for one of the merchants."

"Yeah right," Liz laughed slightly, "seriously though, where the hell am I supposed to get some caps? I'm not good at anything anyway."

"Well you'll just have to either find some kind of job or just give up the meds."

Liz sighed heavily, "Yeah I know, I'll think of something." They finished their breakfast at Gary's Galley and got up to take a walk around the ship. On their way out, Liz caught a glimpse of a man she had never seen before. From what she saw, he was quite muscular and had fairly large arms although he wasn't huge. He had a 5 o' clock shadow and short black hair that was fashioned into a short faux hawk. He had on a merc grunt outfit, probably for comfort, and some kind of black fingerless gloves, but they didn't seem to be made of cloth like the ones she'd seen usually were. She couldn't see his eyes from her angle, or tell much else because he was turned away from her and sitting down

While she was staring at him she bumped into one of the wastelanders who had been carrying some food he had just purchased which caused him to spill it.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted, "watch where the fuck you're going!" he raised his hand in attempt to strike at her but found he couldn't bring his arm down. Everyone in the room had seen what had happened and now everyone's eyes were on the stranger who only seconds ago had been several feet away sitting at the Galley drinking, but who now had the wastelander's wrist gripped tightly and was glaring at him. Now that he was standing, Liz noticed he was around six feet tall give or take an inch or two, and his eyes were dark, and the color was hard to tell exactly but seemed to be brown. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties at most. He had a

The wastelander tried to swing his other arm around to hit the stranger but the blow never met its target. In fact, it never came close. The stranger, still gripping the wastelander's wrist, struck him in the chest with only the palm of his hand which knocked the wind out of him and dropped him to his knees. Then he twisted the wastelander's arm around and pushed him to the ground. Before anyone knew what had happened the stranger had the wastelander on the ground, one hand on the back of his head pushing it down and the other twisting his arm into a position that he could use to cause the wastelander extreme pain if he chose to make any attempt to fight back. One of the security officers came over and asked what was going on. After being told the situation and what had just occurred by Gary, the officer, with the aid of Chief Harkness, took the wastelander and dragged him off towards the ships entrance. The stranger, without saying a word, walked over to the Galley, sat down at the same seat he was in before the incident, and resumed drinking. Liz cautiously approached him and took a deep breath, something about him made her very uneasy and nervous.

"Th-thank you, for saving me," she said, "I-" the stranger held up his hand and she stopped.

"I didn't save you," he said calmly, "I merely stopped him from hitting you. If he would have shown signs of attempting to kill you the security would have been dragging off a corpse."

"Oh, well still, thank you."

"Don't mention it, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my drink in peace." He said, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Okay. Sorry." She said. She turned and hurried over to where Cherry was standing.

"Are you ok?" Cherry asked worriedly, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine thanks to him." She said motioning to the stranger sitting at Gary's Galley.

"Who is he?"

"No idea, but he's strong. And fast. And I'm gonna guess by the way he took down that wastelander that he's got some kind of training."

"He's kinda hot too." Cherry giggled.

"True."

"Did you get his name? or at least where he's staying?"

"No."

"Well, why the hell not?"

"I don't know! It didn't cross my mind."

"You're hopeless"

"Gee, thanks." They laughed and walked out of the market.

"Oh, he had some kind of weird accent too. I've never heard one like it before."

"Maybe he's a foreigner. We should go talk to Pinkerton, he's good with stuff like that.

"Okay." Then, the two girls headed off towards the broken bow of the ship. The stranger sat on top of the ship, one leg dangling off the edge, watching the girls as they headed away from the city. Then he stood up, and walked back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship creaked loudly and constantly and the bed was hard and uncomfortable, which made Shane Cross glad he wasn't going to be there long. He had been sent here for a reason, and as soon as he completed his task he could get out of this hell hole and back to taking care of the problems back home, where he was actually needed. However, his commanding officer had told him this was a special operation of the utmost importance to his homeland's security. He was to receive the details of his assignment today via his PDA. He got up from his bed and put on a merc grunt outfit. He decided he would go to the ship's diner for some food while he waited for his CO to contact him.

He sat down at the counter and glanced at the menu. Nothing seemed appealing so he just ordered a beer and sipped at it for awhile to pass time. After about half an hour or so, he heard some shouting behind him. He turned around to see a wastelander shouting at some blonde girl in a merc adventurer outfit. He saw the wastelander raise his fist and the next moment he was up and was gripping the man's wrist tightly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the man bringing his arm around to strike at him. His reaction was instant, he used the palm of his hand and struck the wastelander in the chest which knocked the wind out of him and caused him to drop to his knees. Then he twisted his arm around and forced him to the ground. He put one hand on the back of the wastelander's head and pushed it against the ground and held his arm with his other hand. A couple of security officers soon came over and removed the wastelander from the market area.

Shane took his seat at the counter once again and resumed drinking his beer, which by this point was starting to get a bit warm. The girl who was being assaulted moments ago approached him and thanked him. He didn't have time to waste on locals so he blew off her thanks and requested that he be left to finish his drink in peace. She complied with this and turned away and walked to another girl, probably a friend and almost at once they began whispering and glancing over at him. He dismissed it as something that should just be ignored and finished his beer as they left.

Shane felt a nice breeze from his seat on top of the ship. He sat on the edge with one leg hanging over, staring out over the ruins of Washington D.C. As he was taking in the sights he noticed the two girls from the market walking towards the broken bow of the ship. _I wonder what they're going there for, _he thought. A few moments later his thought were interrupted by a vibration in his pocket. He took out his PDA and looked at the screen. He had a message, and it was encrypted. When he attempted to open it a notice came up on screen requesting that he enter his call sign as identity verification. He typed in the word "Reaper" and the message opened.

TOP SECRET

RECIPIENT: Shane "Reaper" Cross, team leader of SPECTRE unit of Her Majesty's SAS.

OBJECTIVE: Eliminate specified target as soon as possible. Afterwards notify CO and rendezvous at LZ Alpha for pick up.

TARGET: Elizabeth Ward

RULES OF ENGAGEMENT: Eliminate target by any means necessary as soon as possible.

Also with the message was a map containing the location of LZ Alpha Bravo and Charlie (Bravo and Charlie being the alternative pick up locations if Alpha became inaccessible) and a picture of the target. It was a girl with short dirty blonde hair who looked to be around 19, 21 at the very oldest. After looking at the picture for a little while, he realized that he recognized the face. He had seen her today. It was the girl he had helped in the market. He looked up quickly but they were nowhere to be seen. He got up and hurried to his room where he quickly put on his gear.

He put on a standard issue black Special Forces uniform (the long sleeve shirt and pants worn beneath the armor) with a black Kevlar tactical vest. He also had black tactical gloves with the fingers removed so it was easier to pull the trigger on his gun. He laced up his combat boots and strapped on his pistol holster which attached to his leg. He then put on his knee and elbow guards. He went over to a locker and opened it. He took out a specially designed gas mask (the kind with the two filters one on each side not the one with the tube or the single filter) and sat it down on the bed. Then he took out his gun, an M14 sniper rifle with a laser pointer and a flashlight attachment. He also took out something that resembled a metal briefcase. He opened it, and made sure everything was still there and then closed it. He put the case in his rucksack along with some supplies he purchased the day before and strapped on his gun. He put the strap of the gasmask around his neck and let it hang down and walked out of the room.

As Shane walked down the hallway, fully equipped in his combat gear, he passed a small child with her mother and both hurried out of his path and stare at him with a look of fear on their faces. The child even began to cry. After all, they weren't used to seeing such a well equipped soldier. The SPECTRE unit was the best of the best, a top secret division of Her Majesty's Special Air Service, so secret, that few people within the SAS even knew of their existence. The SAS was itself a group of elite soldiers, hell bent on protecting what was left of not just Britain, but all of the United Kingdom. They had been fighting since long before Shane was born, probably even before his parents had been born, to defend their country from mutant abominations, and the violent bastards that roamed the wastes, attacking and robbing anyone who wasn't a member of their own sadistic "gang", and even in some cases foreign threats. Enclave forces had once made the grave mistake of attempting to invade the UK and were quickly eliminated. The SPECTRE unit was called in to do things otherwise thought impossible for other soldiers to accomplish. They were sent to a location, they did their job, got out, and the enemy never found any trace they were there except for the aftermath. There were six members in all: Shane "Reaper" Cross (Team Leader), John "Ghost" Williams (Reconnaissance), Scott "Wraith" Macgregor (Demolition), Chelsea "Banshee" Patel (Medic), Jack "Phantom" Smith (Infiltration), and Thomas "Spirit" Brown (Intel).

He exited the ship and took a quick glance around the area. There was no sign of the girls. He cursed under his breath and walked off in the direction he had seen them going. It would only be a matter of time before he caught up with them. Once he did, the rest was simple. One bullet to the head, quick and clean, was all it would take. Afterwards Shane would be on his way home on the first vertibird out of here.


End file.
